


I'm Slowly Drifting to You

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Endgame Calthazar, Endgame Hanstiel, Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, F/M, Fanvids, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: "I'm slowly drifting to you." (s12 finale 'fix-it' vidlet ft Calthazar and Hanstiel)





	I'm Slowly Drifting to You

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "My Tears are Becoming a Sea" by M83  
> Coloring: xPetrovaTutorials


End file.
